


Beneath the River

by chxronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Attempt Suicide, Depression, Trigger warnings:, what was going through cheryl's head???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: My shot of what was going through Cheryl's head.





	Beneath the River

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else mad about how the writers handled the whole thing. Like they just left her there??? Her hair wasn't even dry????

Cheryl hated how she constantly felt sad like it was a never-ending whirlpool. Even when Jason was alive he could only dampen how sad she felt. The only way she could think of stopping the sadness was to be with Jason.

She slowly started giving away the belongings that had made Cheryl well Cheryl. Whatever they did with it was up to them and it’s not like people would care that much no one liked her. She is somebody to everyone around town almost none of them being good but in her head, she is an expendable nobody who doesn’t matter to the world.

Maybe her mother had been right all the times she called her useless or invaluable. Maybe her father had a been right every time he smacked her across the face and told her she was worthless and asked why can’t she be more like Jason.

Cheryl hadn’t realised that tears were coming down her face as she dug through the ice waiting for herself to fall into it. There was the person who she thought should know and prior to digging she had texted her just so she didn’t worry. It backfired when she found her with the three others.

Cheryl didn’t walk over to them she couldn’t, her feet were numb and her mind was numb. She can feel the ice cracking under her weight and she falls. The ice cold water hits her and she wishes that she was sorry for doing this but she isn’t.

She can feel the rest of her body numbing and she’s ready to join her brother. She can hear the muffled yells from them and she waits for them to stop trying. She sees her brother haunting figure reaching to grab her and pull her into the afterlife. She can’t help but let out the last of the air she has in a scream.

Everything goes black and Cheryl wonders if this is what it feels like to be dead. Empty but she has felt that way for most of her life. She waking up and Archie’s kneeling over her while the other three smile and cheer for Archie.

Veronica offers to bring her back to her house to warm up, and she doesn’t know if she can face a conversation that’s going to come. The conversation never comes, they never asked her why, they never asked if she was okay, and all they did, no all Veronica, did was give her hot chocolate and then left.

Cheryl stood up once she left and put down the hot chocolate once she was sure Veronica had left. She walked home in her damp dress with tears streaming down her face, but she wasn’t worried if anyone saw because no one was around.

Cheryl was positive that everybody when they hear, will think she did it all for the attention because it was Cheryl and she had always tried to be the center of attention. She didn’t do it for attention though she did it because she couldn’t handle the void in her heart any longer.

She walks into the big and empty mansion to feel the instant coldness that was always in the place. “Guess I’ll have to warm it up,” Cheryl thought as she walked to the garage and grabbed all the gasoline that she could find.

Cheryl poured it on every surface, every stair, every tile. She drenched the house and then head into the living room to wait for her mother knowing that she would be there any second. Lighting the candle she waited and waited.

She heard her mother come in and call out to her. She told her that she was in the living room and then she told her mother what she was doing. She had checked with her Nana who was now on the lawn out of view.

Cheryl dropped the stick and waited for the fire to take her. If they wouldn’t go out with her brother than she was going to die by the way people described her. Cheryl didn’t get that either when her mother grabbed her a dragged her out. Why? Cheryl didn’t know as far as she knew her mother hated her, maybe it was motherly instinct.

Penelope screamed and yelled and hit her as they watch the house burn but Cheryl couldn’t help but smile at the cold house burning. She doesn’t know what she’s going to do after the house burns or if she’ll even try and attempt to continue living but she wouldn’t have to deal with the life at the ghostly mansion.

Cheryl continued watching as the fire crew showed up to put the fire out. She continued smiling as her mother yelled at her for setting the house on fire. She continued living and Cheryl wasn’t sure if she was grateful for that or not.


End file.
